


‘There will always be a reason why you meet people’

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (but only if i have serious psychic skills), M/M, potential spoilers for 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: My take on a possible “reunion” between Magnus and Alec, set in what I believe to be 2x20 when they fight off that dragon-like demon. Inspired by multiple posts on Tumblr.English is not my first language.





	‘There will always be a reason why you meet people’

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a possible “reunion” between Magnus and Alec, set in what I believe to be 2x20 when they fight off that dragon-like demon. Inspired by multiple posts on Tumblr.
> 
> English is not my first language.

Chaos. Chaos everywhere. Alec had fought his way through masses of demons for what seemed like hours. The battle had stilled down yet Alec’s senses were alert that something big was approaching. 

He only had a few seconds to locate the division of Shadowhunters he’d led to battle. Few were injured, being healed by fellow Shadowhunters or one of the few warlocks who had come to their aid. He spotted Izzy adjusting her whip around her wrist, giving him a small nod and a smile as their eyes locked. 

As he was retrieving nearby arrows from puddles of ichor and dust, he felt a familiar presence and his heart immediately sped up and his eyes started searching. 

When his eyes found Magnus it was as if time stopped and the beach disappeared. His own words echoing in his mind. We always seem to find our way back to each other. There was only the two of them in their own bubble. And then it burst. 

A loud screech reached their ears and Alec tore his eyes away from Magnus and spun around just in time to see a massive shadow flying across the sky. His senses were tingling with something and he was on high alert as the flying demon came in his direction. He knew his arrows couldn’t stand a chance against the demon, so he did what his instincts told him to do. He ran.

He ran towards Magnus because every fiber of his being screamed that Magnus would have his back. That Magnus knew what to do. That after everything that had happened Magnus would save him. 

For a while all he could hear was his own heavy breathing mixing with the crashing waves, the roaring wind and the screeches from the demon. Then he heard the sound of crackling fire and electricity, and he saw a flash of red and orange fire coming from Magnus’ direction. A loud explosion came from a place behind him and then it was raining demon dust and ichor. The demon was gone and Alec’s senses no longer tingled. An attack was no longer approaching. 

“Well done,” Alec breathed coming to a stop, trying to catch his breath. The effect of his recently drawn runes were already wearing off. His mind had been elsewhere as he drew them earlier that day. 

The sounds from the battlefield had stilled off and all that could be heard was the crashing waves on the beach and the wind ripping in their jackets.

Magnus looked over, cat-eyes momentarily flashing before returning to their usual dark brown color. He too looked out of breath, Alec instantly knowing he had used too much of his magic. The look of relief on his face mirrored Alec’s when he spoke.

“More like medium-rare.” 

They were close now. Neither of them had payed attention to the invisible magnet that always drew them together. Closer. Both of them wary, neither wanting to cross a line that had been drawn between them for far too long. 

At Magnus’ response Alec breathed out a laugh, and with that sound came the hope for a mutual understanding of what had happened. Alec knew Magnus remembered their first encounter and the first Circle member they’d taken down together, and how a lot had changed since then. How everything had changed between them since then.

Alec’s laugh was contagious and the aftermath of the battle had left their nerves in shreds, which is why soon enough Magnus was giggling along, his face scrunched up in an expression that was so familiar to Alec it physically ached. Their laughs faded out until all that was left on their faces were smiles.

They smiled because they remembered. They smiled because they found their way back to each other, just like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
